Day of the war
by Keller29
Summary: A decision made by a high priestess, changed the world. The biggest war in history has begun and now young warriors must carry the burden of their ancestors, they must enhance the over power senses that they have. Death, Life, Love and Pain. Distance's have to be traveled, people will die and the fight will begin. Magicians and humans will have to work together to end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Souls**

Chapter 1

Iliana

He stood tall and steady as his uncles were lowered into the land of peace, and not on earth. My poor Tyross, he knew what would happen now, the responsibility and power passed to him. Not through hand but through death, I think that's what saddened him the most, he would have to replace both of his uncles as the King and High Priest of _Veneficia(witchcraft)_, more known as the _summus sacerdos_. The war itself was bad enough, but now he must find away to bring hope for the land. The Warlock Dethron stole the throne from the Queen of Monzara herself, more justice was deserved than given, shame destroyed her and she fell apart. Now he was trying to claim Saria as well, our home, and our country. He was a _Shri neir_, the incarnation of dark spirits that were born by the immortal God Idaran. To the normal humans, Tyross and his family are just personal guards to the King Peric and Queen Ullene, but we are more. Oath bound Warriors and Royalty to the magicians of this country, a hidden species who might never be accepted in this world that is why they depend on our trust and relationship with the human royals so that we may keep up an opinion in all actions.

Tyross knelt down to his knees and placed a small white rose upon each of the boxes that's divined beauty was earned through hard work, the sleek and shiny surface of the wooden coffin was unbelievable; yet what was more amazing was the slate of silver placed on top of each one, both were engraved with names from the Delamonia family. Tyross had chosen the design of each of them, he felt that the honour these two men had was something only he could dream of, I knew because he'd told me about everything. Now he would no longer be around to tell me the existence of such emotions, once the funeral was over with he'd give a message to the people of _Veneficia _then prepare for the war. His light brown hair had been soaked into a dark shimmering texture, the rain was heavy and made them violet eyes look sadder than they had before. He would remain here till the end of ceremony, no matter what Alister asked of him, Tyross had time so he would use it. The thought of him sitting there having to think of more reasons to make him feel unworthy was torture, to himself and me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping it could give some comfort to my wounded lover. _Please Great Goddess; give these men the guidance they deserve for the afterlife, for our family's sake._

"You look faint, Iliana? I must wait for them to be at peace, go join the other mourners, it is painful enough to see their end without worrying whether or not you can handle this." He looked tired, I being here would distract his prayers, and he deserves time to finish them.

"Yes, I will go to Ullene, maybe she can pass on some closure for the lose in our family. Though, will you be well on your own?"

"Sven will be at my side, take Fendall and go" Tyross returned his gaze back to the almost full holes.

I turned and preceded toward the old building, the fact that something un-owned by royalty was made by bricks was astonishing. Only, the church was one of the few things that carried hope in its name. Fendall fell into step with me, he being at my side was reassuring, and he was my consort. It was much like a warrior but being called a warrior of a warrior didn't seem right, not in the eyes of Tiavene. With the death of the brothers I would become warrior to The Great Queen Ullene, whilst Tyross will be the same with King Peric, together they shall ride to the line of battle. She was magnificent, Ullene, she had that glow. I stood in front of this exquisite woman. A pair of deep silvery grey eyes rested and focused on the sight of my approach, yet the winds will of assembling her abnormally light blonde hair to spread in the direction of the gravesite, fooled me into thinking her face was facing in a different way. Her body structure was small and frail; she was probably trying to recover from the birth of her son. Ullene held Seiro closely to her chest, as if expecting someone to attempt to take him away. I couldn't blame her, the war made it seem that there wasn't a moment in time when Monzara's were unable to attack. Human or magician, they were cold blooded beasts, trained and tortured to do as what is expected of them.

"My dear, how are you?" She rested her hand on my arm gently.

"I am well; it is my _alia demi_ that I worry for. He has seen many humans leave this world, but for one of us to die is a rare tragedy" I signed.

Unfortunately the brothers weren't just murdered like many other human knights, they were tortured, engraved and slaughtered. That was the cost of being captured by the _Shri neir_, anyone found with the slightest bit of magic in them, were taken to the main land and tested whether or not they fought for us. If not then they would be forced to join them and their other solders, but if so then they shall face the same fate as Great Arlisis and Nevric.

"Maybe you should sit down, allow yourself to rest, you maybe a warrior however you need to be strong. Allow the body to relax, so then it can prepare to become stronger." Ullene rushed around me to find two seats, when one of her companions automatically did it for her; there are some good perks about being Queen, human or magician.

After hours of watching people come and go, Tyross was ready to leave. The garden of graves was almost empty, allowing the power of the dull atmosphere to effect anything that once was good. It reflected its symbol of the home of the deceased, almost every grave here held the body of a knight, even though the war just begun so many had already been lost.

I slide my hand through his as we walked towards the two horses; Fendall helped me on to the animal, as if I am unable to do it myself. I would allow it since it was no time to bicker about what I expected of him, today peace is all to think of, if we can manage to put that thought into the universe maybe it will come true. The ride home was slow and silent, there was nothing to discuss since the only subject we were thinking of was the hero's we'd said goodbye to.

Quickly, through the wood we rood, nothing shall block my path. This is the one thing that I'd do in case of defeat; this is the one thing that will make me at peace with death. Never shall they take it from me; this would be the one regret I'd have before I die. But there is no regret to make because as the hill came into view, the top was almost ripped away to uncover the home's that were built close together. Northern Lay. One of the farthest village's from the south of Saria. The people here would not have to worry of war unless they were asked to go to it. No. Maybe by the time it would affect them the war will be over.

I tied Jalse to the stable post and carried the package through the streets, seeking the right person. Which house was it? Had she moved? Surely not. She had loved that house, if that's what you could call it. Each home here was made from old wood, wood so badly shaped that bark could be found somewhere on each home. On a few there was a porch, nevertheless like the homes themselves, it was all covered in dirt and dust. At least there was greenery here, unlike some of the desert like villages in the west; the grass had been removed on some places to shape the roads. If you forget the unstable wood work, this township would be a good place to settle down. I could tell the roofs were made with straw and corn stems; I guess that did the job unless it rained though not even a brick castle can stop little droplets leaking through. Some of the villagers had attempted to paint the bottom half of the first floors, very few had a second, and luckily they were the unpainted ones.

After walking half way up the first road, through the woodland path and arriving in front of a home that was placed on the pathway leading to the forest, I finally came to a halt. I tapped my knuckles onto to the door that had been carefully carved which had dark metal hinges; all I could think of was how much I needed them to be here. Life or death didn't mean much to them, because it didn't matter about the situation, they always had welcoming arms to hold me with.

"Dear god, Iliana? How did you get here?"

In front of me stood a red headed young woman, she had dark brown eyes and the top half of her hair tied back. She wore a green dress, which unfolded at the top to reveal her neck, then had a darker green rope around her hips that was held together but a small golden clip. Her cute freckles had become more noticeable once from when she stood out from the shade to embrace me, and into the sunlight.

"My dearest cousin, I am in great need of your help. I can't stay long; my horse awaits me at the far end." I gasped.

"What is it you require? I will do anything."

I revealed the top of the lightly pressed package.

"Has it really become that bad? Can you not find safety within your own home?"

"Home? Taral, my home is falling, I have to do this. I am Warrior to Ullene, I must go with her but I cannot not risk anyone else's life but my own" I place it into her hands. "Now I must go, being here I am put more life's, including your own. Everything has a spirit and if the sense to read that has been given then miracles need to start happening." I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"I won't fail you. _Summu Sacerdo_." After kissing my forehead, she to a step away, holding the package.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, but I eventually fled from this place. Danger was the only gifts I could bring, _May my goddess protect her_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ash

"You're going to hurt yourselves if you keep messing around!" I yelled out.

"Stop being such a mum Ash! We're fine, the chance of Keller's very amusing skills being good enough to have the will power to hit me is very low, plus she's not even holding the arrow far back enough. Her shots will cause no harm to me."

"Yeah, that's probably why I'm missing her. Plus if I pulled it further back, I might actually hit my target" Keller gave me a cheeky wink.

Twins. Trouble. What's the difference?

"Stop being such a baby, you're always telling us to relax and learn to enjoy life. Start taking your own advice" Alex for once said something that made sense. What has the world come to?

I climbed up and joined Alex on the half cut log, while Keller was pretending to aim for her when really she kept firing shot that hit the target rocks placed at our feet. Collecting wood was our job, but no matter how much we got a day in total, no one really would notice the difference between one and none.

"So! Alex? How are you and the deep hearted, poetry boy Demetry? Have you even kissed yet?"

"For your knowledge, Ash. He has beaten you at everything except archery, maybe you should start writing love poems to Keller, and then she might actually open up to you herself!" Alex yelled.

"Really? Is getting me involved going to help this situation more?"

"Sorry sister, but your love comes with the price of being referenced." Alex said, she jumped down and linked arms with Keller.

"Love? I'm 16 years old, what the hell has love got to do with this? Do you love Demetry?" Keller grabbed my shoulder and pulled both myself and Alex towards the pathway.

"What? Are you saying you don't love me?" I asked.

Keller pinched my shoulder. "Alex? Answer the question."

"I don't know, I guess I do. If he suddenly just asked me to marry him, I think I would say yes" I saw her blush, seeing them cheeks turn bright pink was one of the most adorable things about the twins.

Both girls were equally beautiful, but almost completely different. Alex had long chestnut straight hair, her parting was to the left, but she didn't have a fringe. Her eyes were a gleaming emerald colour, divine beauty, it was incredible. Then there was Keller, she was the only girl for me and as much as her looks are striking, I fell in love with her because of her will to survive. She had long Black hair, it was layered which was pretty impressive since Alex had done if for her. She had a small fringe that caressed the side of her violet eyes; I'd never met someone so exquisite. First time I saw her, she was on top of her house fixing the roof, then she dropped her small bag, so I picked it up and attempted to give it to her. Then I dripped on the stool I used to reach her, it broke and I flew backwards onto the grounds, talk about embarrassing. The girl's clothes designs were a mix between average to strange. Each owned a coloured apron with straps that would go on top of their midway tiny sleeved, cotton shirts. Then they wore hunter trousers under a hood, which covered some very attractive shirts they had handmade. Last but not least, they would wear similar gowns that were shortened, with a clipped hood on top. Plus both carried around daggers, bows and swords, kind of weird but it just goes to show they know how to handle themselves.

"So you're really considering taking him on? Don't you want to wait till you can get a house and job first? I mean with the next few houses they're making, they won't be finished for maybe a year or so."

"No! I'm not saying that I'm planning to marry him!" Alex got defensive and turned to face both of us. "I was just saying that he would be my choice if I had to pick now! And if you tell anyone I will kill both of you!"

Keller stuck out her tongue. As we walked up through the opening, the path changed from a dirt path to stone roads. We came up to the tiny house; it was always surprising that Taral Delamonia lived far from the main town. The village was in sight of course, but in the distance. It takes at least 5 minutes to walk from here to the street, there are other houses outside the town circle, but Taral's was the one closer to the forest. It was strange how she didn't seem like a mother, considering she's been one for a very long time.


End file.
